Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent cards
This is a gallery of cards in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent''. It is a companion page to the list of cards. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" MysticalElf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" HitotsuMeGiant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" BabyDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" RyuKishin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" FeralImp-DM3-JP-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-DM3-JP-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" MushroomMan-DM3-JP-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" ShadowSpecter-DM3-JP-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" BlacklandFireDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" SwordArmofDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" SwampBattleguard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Tyhone-DM3-JP-VG.png | #013 "Tyhone" BattleSteer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" FlameSwordsman-DM3-JP-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman TimeWizard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-DM3-JP-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-DM3-JP-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-DM3-JP-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-DM3-JP-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" ExodiatheForbiddenOne-DM3-JP-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" SummonedSkull-DM3-JP-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" TheWickedWormBeast-DM3-JP-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" SkullServant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" HornImp-DM3-JP-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" BattleOx-DM3-JP-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" BeaverWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" RockOgreGrotto1-DM3-JP-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" MountainWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" ZombieWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" KoumoriDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" TwoHeadedKingRex-DM3-JP-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" JudgeMan-DM3-JP-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" SaggitheDarkClown-DM3-JP-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" DarkMagician-DM3-JP-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" TheSnakeHair-DM3-JP-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" GaiatheDragonChampion-DM3-JP-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" GaiaTheFierceKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" CurseofDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" DragonPiper-DM3-JP-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" CelticGuardian-DM3-JP-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" IllusionistFacelessMage-DM3-JP-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" KarbonalaWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" RogueDoll-DM3-JP-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" Wattkid-DM3-JP-VG.png | #045 "Wattkid" Griffore-DM3-JP-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Torike-DM3-JP-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Sangan-DM3-JP-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" BigInsect-DM3-JP-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" BasicInsect-DM3-JP-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" ArmoredLizard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" HerculesBeetle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" KillerNeedle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Gokibore-DM3-JP-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" GiantFlea-DM3-JP-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" LarvaeMoth-DM3-JP-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" GreatMoth-DM3-JP-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Kuriboh-DM3-JP-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" MammothGraveyard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" GreatWhite-DM3-JP-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Wolf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" HarpieLady-DM3-JP-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" HarpieLadySisters-DM3-JP-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" TigerAxe-DM3-JP-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" SilverFang-DM3-JP-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Kojikocy-DM3-JP-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-DM3-JP-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" Garoozis-DM3-JP-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" ThousandDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" FiendKraken-DM3-JP-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Jellyfish-DM3-JP-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" CocoonofEvolution-DM3-JP-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" KairyuShin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" GiantSoldierofStone-DM3-JP-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" ManeatingPlant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #075 "Man-eating Plant" Krokodilus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Grappler-DM3-JP-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" AxeRaider-DM3-JP-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Megazowler-DM3-JP-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Uraby-DM3-JP-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" CrawlingDragon2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" RedEyesBDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" CastleofDarkIllusions-DM3-JP-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" ReaperoftheCards-DM3-JP-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" KingofYamimakai-DM3-JP-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Barox-DM3-JP-VG.png | #086 "Barox" DarkChimera-DM3-JP-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" MetalGuardian-DM3-JP-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" CatapultTurtle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" GyakutennoMegami-DM3-JP-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" MysticHorseman-DM3-JP-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" RabidHorseman-DM3-JP-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Zanki-DM3-JP-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" CrawlingDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" CrassClown-DM3-JP-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" ArmoredZombie-DM3-JP-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" DragonZombie-DM3-JP-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" ClownZombie-DM3-JP-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-DM3-JP-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" BattleWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" WingsofWickedFlame-DM3-JP-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" MaskofDarkness-DM3-JP-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" JobChangeMirror-DM3-JP-VG.png | #103 "Job-Change Mirror" CurtainoftheDarkOnes-DM3-JP-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" Tomozaurus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" SpiritoftheWinds-DM3-JP-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" Kageningen-DM3-JP-VG.png | #107 "Kageningen" GraveyardandtheHandofInvitation-DM3-JP-VG.png | #108 "Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation" GoddesswiththeThirdEye-DM3-JP-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" HerooftheEast-DM3-JP-VG.png | #110 "Hero of the East" DomatheAngelofSilence-DM3-JP-VG.png | #111 "Doma the Angel of Silence" ThatWhichFeedsonLife-DM3-JP-VG.png | #112 "That Which Feeds on Life" DarkGray-DM3-JP-VG.png | #113 "Dark Gray" WhiteMagicalHat-DM3-JP-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Kamionwizard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #115 "Kamionwizard" NightmareScorpion-DM3-JP-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" SpiritoftheBooks-DM3-JP-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" SupporterintheShadows-DM3-JP-VG.png | #118 "Supporter in the Shadows" TrialofNightmare-DM3-JP-VG.png | #119 "Trial of Nightmare" DreamClown-DM3-JP-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" SleepingLion-DM3-JP-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" YamatanoDragonScroll-DM3-JP-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" DarkPlant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" AncientTool-DM3-JP-VG.png | #124 "Ancient Tool" FaithBird-DM3-JP-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" OriontheBattleKing-DM3-JP-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" Ansatsu-DM3-JP-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" LaMoon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" Nemuriko-DM3-JP-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" WeatherControl-DM3-JP-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Octoberser-DM3-JP-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" The13thGrave-DM3-JP-VG.png | #132 "The 13th Grave" CharubintheFireKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" MysticalCaptureChain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #134 "Mystical Capture Chain" FiendsHand-DM3-JP-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" WittyPhantom-DM3-JP-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" MysteryHand-DM3-JP-VG.png | #137 "Mystery Hand" DragonStatue-DM3-JP-VG.png | #138 "Dragon Statue" BlueEyedSilverZombie-DM3-JP-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" ToadMaster-DM3-JP-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" SpikedSnail-DM3-JP-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" FlameManipulator-DM3-JP-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" NecrolancertheTimelord-DM3-JP-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-DM3-JP-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" TheBewitchingPhantomThief-DM3-JP-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" TempleofSkulls-DM3-JP-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" MonsterEgg-DM3-JP-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-DM3-JP-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" LordoftheLamp-DM3-JP-VG.png | #149 "Lord of the Lamp" Akihiron-DM3-JP-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" RhaimundosoftheRedSword-DM3-JP-VG.png | #151 "Rhaimundos of the Red Sword" TheMeltingRedShadow-DM3-JP-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" DokuroizotheGrimReaper-DM3-JP-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" FireReaper-DM3-JP-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Larvas-DM3-JP-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" HardArmor-DM3-JP-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Firegrass-DM3-JP-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" ManEater-DM3-JP-VG.png | #158 "Man Eater" DigBeak-DM3-JP-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" MWarrior1-DM3-JP-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" MWarrior2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" TaintedWisdom-DM3-JP-VG.png | #162 "Tainted Wisdom" Lisark-DM3-JP-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" LordofZemia-DM3-JP-VG.png | #164 "Lord of Zemia" TheJudgementHand-DM3-JP-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" MysteriousPuppeteer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" AncientJar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" DarkfireDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" DarkKingoftheAbyss-DM3-JP-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" SpiritoftheHarp-DM3-JP-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" BigEye-DM3-JP-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Armaill-DM3-JP-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" DarkPrisoner-DM3-JP-VG.png | #173 "Dark Prisoner" Hurricail-DM3-JP-VG.png | #174 "Hurricail" AncientBrain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #175 "Ancient Brain" FireEye-DM3-JP-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Monsturtle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" ClawReacher-DM3-JP-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" PhantomDewan-DM3-JP-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Arlownay-DM3-JP-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" DarkShade-DM3-JP-VG.png | #181 "Dark Shade" MaskedClown-DM3-JP-VG.png | #182 "Masked Clown" LuckyTrinket-DM3-JP-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Genin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Eyearmor-DM3-JP-VG.png | #185 "Eyearmor" FiendReflection2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" GateDeeg-DM3-JP-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Synchar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #188 "Synchar" Fusionist-DM3-JP-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Akakieisu-DM3-JP-VG.png | #190 "Akakieisu" LaLaLiOon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-Oon" KeyMace-DM3-JP-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" TurtleTiger-DM3-JP-VG.png | #193 "Turtle Tiger" TerratheTerrible-DM3-JP-VG.png | #194 "Terra the Terrible" Doron-DM3-JP-VG.png | #195 "Doron" ArmaKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #196 "Arma Knight" MechMoleZombie-DM3-JP-VG.png | #197 "Mech Mole Zombie" HappyLover-DM3-JP-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" PenguinKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" PetitDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" FrenziedPanda-DM3-JP-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" ArchfiendMarmotofNefariousness-DM3-JP-VG.png | #202 "Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness" PhantomGhost-DM3-JP-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Mabarrel-DM3-JP-VG.png | #204 "Mabarrel" Dorover-DM3-JP-VG.png | #205 "Dorover" TwinLongRods1-DM3-JP-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" DrollBird-DM3-JP-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" PetitAngel-DM3-JP-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" WingedCleaver-DM3-JP-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" HinotamaSoul-DM3-JP-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" ThunderKid-DM3-JP-VG.png | #211 "Thunder Kid" Meotoko-DM3-JP-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" AquaMadoor-DM3-JP-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-DM3-JP-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" FlameGhost-DM3-JP-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Dryad-DM3-JP-VG.png | #216 "Dryad" BSkullDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" TwoMouthDarkruler-DM3-JP-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" Solitude-DM3-JP-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" MaskedSorcerer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Kumootoko-DM3-JP-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" MidnightFiend-DM3-JP-VG.png | #222 "Midnight Fiend" RoaringOceanSnake-DM3-JP-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" TrapMaster-DM3-JP-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" FiendSword-DM3-JP-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" SkullStalker-DM3-JP-VG.png | #226 "Skull Stalker" Hitodenchak-DM3-JP-VG.png | #227 "Hitodenchak" WoodRemains-DM3-JP-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" HourglassofLife-DM3-JP-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" RareFish-DM3-JP-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" WoodClown-DM3-JP-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" MadjinnGunn-DM3-JP-VG.png | #232 "Madjinn Gunn" DarkTitanofTerror-DM3-JP-VG.png | #233 "Dark Titan of Terror" BeautifulHeadhuntress-DM3-JP-VG.png | #234 "Beautiful Headhuntress" WodantheResidentoftheForest-DM3-JP-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" GuardianoftheLabyrinth-DM3-JP-VG.png | #236 "Guardian of the Labyrinth" Haniwa-DM3-JP-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Yashinoki-DM3-JP-VG.png | #238 "Yashinoki" VishwarRandi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" TheDrdek-DM3-JP-VG.png | #240 "The Drdek" DarkAssailant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" CandleofFate-DM3-JP-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" WaterElement-DM3-JP-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Dissolverock-DM3-JP-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" MedaBat-DM3-JP-VG.png | #245 "Meda Bat" OneWhoHuntsSouls-DM3-JP-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" RootWater-DM3-JP-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" MasterExpert-DM3-JP-VG.png | #248 "Master & Expert" WaterOmotics-DM3-JP-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Hyo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #250 "Hyo" EnchantingMermaid-DM3-JP-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Nekogal1-DM3-JP-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" Fairywitch-DM3-JP-VG.png | #253 "Fairywitch" EmbryonicBeast-DM3-JP-VG.png | #254 "Embryonic Beast" PreventRat-DM3-JP-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" DDWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #256 "D.D. Warrior" StoneArmadiller-DM3-JP-VG.png | #257 "Stone Armadiller" BeastkingoftheSwamps-DM3-JP-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" AncientSorcerer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #259 "Ancient Sorcerer" LunarQueenElzaim-DM3-JP-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" ArchfiendMirror-DM3-JP-VG.png | #261 "Archfiend Mirror" TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-DM3-JP-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" RockOgreGrotto2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" WingEggElf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" TheFuriousSeaKing-DM3-JP-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" PrincessofTsurugi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" UnknownWarriorofFiend-DM3-JP-VG.png | #267 "Unknown Warrior of Fiend" SectarianofSecrets-DM3-JP-VG.png | #268 "Sectarian of Secrets" VersagotheDestroyer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" Wetha-DM3-JP-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" MegirusLight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Mavelus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" AncientTreeofEnlightenment-DM3-JP-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" GreenPhantomKing-DM3-JP-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" GroundAttackerBugroth-DM3-JP-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" RayTemperature-DM3-JP-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" GorgonEgg-DM3-JP-VG.png | #277 "Gorgon Egg" PetitMoth-DM3-JP-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" KingFog-DM3-JP-VG.png | #279 "King Fog" ProtectoroftheThrone-DM3-JP-VG.png | #280 "Protector of the Throne" MysticClown-DM3-JP-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" MysticalSheep2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Holograh-DM3-JP-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" TaotheChanter-DM3-JP-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" SerpentMarauder-DM3-JP-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Gatekeeper-DM3-JP-VG.png | #286 "Gatekeeper" OgreoftheBlackShadow-DM3-JP-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" DarkArtist-DM3-JP-VG.png | #288 "Dark Artist" ChangeSlime-DM3-JP-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" MoonEnvoy-DM3-JP-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Fireyarou-DM3-JP-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" PsychicKappa-DM3-JP-VG.png | #292 "Psychic Kappa" MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-DM3-JP-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" DragonesstheWickedKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" BioPlant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #295 "Bio Plant" OneEyedShieldDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" CyberSoldierofDarkworld-DM3-JP-VG.png | #297 "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld" WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-DM3-JP-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" SonicMaid-DM3-JP-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Kurama-DM3-JP-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" LegendarySword-DM3-JP-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" SwordofDarkDestruction-DM3-JP-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" DarkEnergy-DM3-JP-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" AxeofDespair-DM3-JP-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" LaserCannonArmor-DM3-JP-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" ElfsLight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" BeastFangs-DM3-JP-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" SteelShell-DM3-JP-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" VileGerms-DM3-JP-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" BlackPendant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" SilverBowandArrow-DM3-JP-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" HornofLight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" HornoftheUnicorn-DM3-JP-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" DragonTreasure-DM3-JP-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" ElectroWhip-DM3-JP-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" CyberShield-DM3-JP-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" ElegantEgotist-DM3-JP-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" MysticalMoon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" StopDefense-DM3-JP-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" MalevolentNuzzler-DM3-JP-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" VioletCrystal-DM3-JP-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" BookofSecretArts-DM3-JP-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" Invigoration-DM3-JP-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" MachineConversionFactory-DM3-JP-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" RaiseBodyHeat-DM3-JP-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" FollowWind-DM3-JP-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" PowerofKaishin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" DragonCaptureJar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Forest-DM3-JP-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Wasteland-DM3-JP-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Mountain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Sogen-DM3-JP-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Umi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Yami-DM3-JP-VG.png | #335 "Yami" DarkHole-DM3-JP-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Raigeki-DM3-JP-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" MooyanCurry-DM3-JP-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" RedMedicine-DM3-JP-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" GoblinsSecretRemedy-DM3-JP-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" SoulofthePure-DM3-JP-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" DianKetotheCureMaster-DM3-JP-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" Sparks-DM3-JP-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Hinotama-DM3-JP-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" FinalFlame-DM3-JP-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Ookazi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" TremendousFire-DM3-JP-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" SwordsofRevealin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" SpellbindingCircle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" DarkPiercingLight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" Yaranzo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" KanantheSwordmistress-DM3-JP-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Takriminos-DM3-JP-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" StuffedAnimal-DM3-JP-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" MegasonicEye-DM3-JP-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" SuperWarLion-DM3-JP-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" Yamadron-DM3-JP-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Seiyaryu-DM3-JP-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" ThreeLeggedZombies-DM3-JP-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" ZeratheMant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #360 "Zera the Mant" FlyingPenguin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" MillenniumShield-DM3-JP-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" FairysGift-DM3-JP-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" BlackLusterSoldier-DM3-JP-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" FiendsMirror-DM3-JP-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" LabyrinthWall-DM3-JP-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" JiraiGumo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" ShadowGhoul-DM3-JP-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" WallShadow-DM3-JP-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" LabyrinthTank-DM3-JP-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" SangaoftheThunder-DM3-JP-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" Kazejin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Suijin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" GateGuardian-DM3-JP-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" DungeonWorm-DM3-JP-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" MonsterTamer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" RyuKishinPowered-DM3-JP-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" Swordstalker-DM3-JP-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-DM3-JP-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" BlueEyesUltimateDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" ToonAlligator-DM3-JP-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" RudeKaiser-DM3-JP-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" ParrotDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" DarkRabbit-DM3-JP-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Bickuribox-DM3-JP-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" HarpiesPetDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" MysticLamp-DM3-JP-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" PendulumMachine-DM3-JP-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" GiltiatheDKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" LauncherSpider-DM3-JP-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Zoa-DM3-JP-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Metalzoa-DM3-JP-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" ZoneEater-DM3-JP-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" SteelScorpion-DM3-JP-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" DancingElf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Ocubeam-DM3-JP-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Leghul-DM3-JP-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Ooguchi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" SwordsmanfromaDistantLand-DM3-JP-VG.png | #399 "Swordsman from a Distant Land" EmperoroftheLandandSea-DM3-JP-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" UshiOni-DM3-JP-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" MonsterEye-DM3-JP-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Leogun-DM3-JP-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Tatsunootoshigo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" SwordSlasher-DM3-JP-VG.png | #405 "Sword Slasher" YaibaRobo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #406 "Yaiba Robo" MachineKing-DM3-JP-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" GiantMechSoldier-DM3-JP-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" MetalDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" KarakuriSpider-DM3-JP-VG.png | #410 "Karakuri Spider" Bat-DM3-JP-VG.png | #411 "Bat" GigaTechWolf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #412 "Giga-Tech Wolf" CyberSoldier-DM3-JP-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" ShovelCrusher-DM3-JP-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Mechanicalchaser-DM3-JP-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" Blocker-DM3-JP-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" BlastJuggler-DM3-JP-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Golgoil-DM3-JP-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Giganto-DM3-JP-VG.png | #419 "Giganto" CyberStein-DM3-JP-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" CyberCommander-DM3-JP-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Jinzo7-DM3-JP-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" DiceArmadillo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" SkyDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" ThunderDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" StoneDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #426 "Stone Dragon" KaiserDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" MagicianofFaith-DM3-JP-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" GoddessofWhim-DM3-JP-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" WaterMagician-DM3-JP-VG.png | #430 "Water Magician" IceWater-DM3-JP-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" WaterdragonFairy-DM3-JP-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" AncientElf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" BeautifulBeastTrainer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #434 "Beautiful Beast Trainer" WaterGirl-DM3-JP-VG.png | #435 "Water Girl" WhiteDolphin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" DeepseaShark-DM3-JP-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" MetalFish-DM3-JP-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" BottomDweller-DM3-JP-VG.png | #439 "Bottom Dweller" 7ColoredFish-DM3-JP-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" MechBass-DM3-JP-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" AquaDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" SeaKingDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" TuruPurun-DM3-JP-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" SentineloftheSeas-DM3-JP-VG.png | #445 "Sentinel of the Seas" AquaSnake-DM3-JP-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" GiantRedSeasnake-DM3-JP-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" SpikeSeadra-DM3-JP-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" 30000YearWhiteTurtle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" KappaAvenger-DM3-JP-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Kanikabuto-DM3-JP-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Zarigun-DM3-JP-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" MillenniumGolem-DM3-JP-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" DestroyerGolem-DM3-JP-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" BarrelRock-DM3-JP-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" MinomushiWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" StoneGhost-DM3-JP-VG.png | #457 "Stone Ghost" KaminariAttack-DM3-JP-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" TripwireBeast-DM3-JP-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" BoltEscargot-DM3-JP-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" BoltPenguin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" TheImmortalofThunder-DM3-JP-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" ElectricSnake-DM3-JP-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" WingEagle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" PunishedEagle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" SkullRedBird-DM3-JP-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" CrimsonSunbird-DM3-JP-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" QueenBird-DM3-JP-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" ArmedNinja-DM3-JP-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" MagicalGhost-DM3-JP-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" SoulHunter-DM3-JP-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" AirEater-DM3-JP-VG.png | #472 "Air Eater" VermillionSparrow-DM3-JP-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" SeaKamen-DM3-JP-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" SinisterSerpent-DM3-JP-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" Ganigumo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" Alinsection-DM3-JP-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" InsectSoldiersoftheSky-DM3-JP-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" CockroachKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Kuwagataα-DM3-JP-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata α" Burglar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Pragtical-DM3-JP-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Garvas-DM3-JP-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Ameba-DM3-JP-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Korogashi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" BooKoo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" FlowerWolf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" RainbowFlower-DM3-JP-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" BarrelLily-DM3-JP-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" NeedleBall-DM3-JP-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Peacock-DM3-JP-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Hoshiningen-DM3-JP-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" MahaVailo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" RainbowMarineMermaid-DM3-JP-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" MusicianKing-DM3-JP-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Wilmee-DM3-JP-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" YadoKaru-DM3-JP-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Morinphen-DM3-JP-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Kattapillar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #499 "Kattapillar" DragonSeeker-DM3-JP-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" ManEaterBug-DM3-JP-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" DHuman-DM3-JP-VG.png | #502 "D. Human" TurtleRaccoon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" FungioftheMusk-DM3-JP-VG.png | #504 "Fungi of the Musk" Prisman-DM3-JP-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" GaleDogra-DM3-JP-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" CrazyFish-DM3-JP-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" CyberSaurus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Bracchioraidus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" LaughingFlower-DM3-JP-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" BeanSoldier-DM3-JP-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" CannonSoldier-DM3-JP-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" GuardianoftheThroneRoom-DM3-JP-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" BraveScizzar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #514 "Brave Scizzar" TheStatueofEasterIsland-DM3-JP-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" MukaMuka-DM3-JP-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" SandStone-DM3-JP-VG.png | #517 "Sand Stone" BoulderTortoise-DM3-JP-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" FireKraken-DM3-JP-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" TurtleBird-DM3-JP-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Skullbird-DM3-JP-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" MonstrousBird-DM3-JP-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" TheBistroButcher-DM3-JP-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" StarBoy-DM3-JP-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" SpiritoftheMountain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" NeckHunter-DM3-JP-VG.png | #526 "Neck Hunter" MilusRadiant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Togex-DM3-JP-VG.png | #528 "Togex" FlameCerebrus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Eldeen-DM3-JP-VG.png | #530 "Eldeen" MysticalSand-DM3-JP-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" GeminiElf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" KwagarHercules-DM3-JP-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Minar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Kamakiriman-DM3-JP-VG.png | #535 "Kamakiriman" Mechaleon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" MegaThunderball-DM3-JP-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Niwatori-DM3-JP-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" CorrodingShark-DM3-JP-VG.png | #539 "Corroding Shark" Skelengel-DM3-JP-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" HaneHane-DM3-JP-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Misairuzame-DM3-JP-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Tongyo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #543 "Tongyo" DharmaCannon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Skelgon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" WowWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Griggle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" BoneMouse-DM3-JP-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" FrogtheJam-DM3-JP-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" Behegon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #550 "Behegon" DarkElf-DM3-JP-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" MushroomMan2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" LavaBattleguard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Tyhone2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #555 "Tyhone #2" TheWanderingDoomed-DM3-JP-VG.png | #556 "The Wandering Doomed" SteelOgreGrotto1-DM3-JP-VG.png | #557 "Steel Ogre Grotto #1" PottheTrick-DM3-JP-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" OscilloHero-DM3-JP-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" InvaderfromAnotherDimension-DM3-JP-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" LesserDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" NeedleWorm-DM3-JP-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" WretchedGhostoftheAttic-DM3-JP-VG.png | #563 "Wretched Ghost of the Attic" GreatMammothofGoldfine-DM3-JP-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" ManEatingBlackShark-DM3-JP-VG.png | #565 "Man-eating Black Shark" Yormungarde-DM3-JP-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" DarkworldThorns-DM3-JP-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Anthrosaurus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #568 "Anthrosaurus" DroolingLizard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #569 "Drooling Lizard" Trakodon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #570 "Trakodon" BDragonJungleKing-DM3-JP-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" EmpressJudge-DM3-JP-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" LittleD-DM3-JP-VG.png | #573 "Little D" WitchoftheBlackForest-DM3-JP-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" AncientOneoftheDeepForest-DM3-JP-VG.png | #575 "Ancient One of the Deep Forest" GiantScorpionoftheTundra-DM3-JP-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" CrowGoblin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" LeoWizard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #578 "Leo Wizard" AbyssFlower-DM3-JP-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" PatrolRobo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Takuhee-DM3-JP-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" DarkWitch-DM3-JP-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" WeatherReport-DM3-JP-VG.png | #583 "Weather Report" BindingChain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #584 "Binding Chain" MechanicalSnail-DM3-JP-VG.png | #585 "Mechanical Snail" Greenkappa-DM3-JP-VG.png | #586 "Greenkappa" MonLarvas-DM3-JP-VG.png | #587 "Mon Larvas" LivingVase-DM3-JP-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" TentaclePlant-DM3-JP-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" BeakedSnake-DM3-JP-VG.png | #590 "Beaked Snake" MorphingJar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" MuseA-DM3-JP-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" GiantTurtleWhoFeedsonFlames-DM3-JP-VG.png | #593 "Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames" RoseSpectreofDunn-DM3-JP-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" FiendReflection1-DM3-JP-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" GhoulwithanAppetite-DM3-JP-VG.png | #596 "Ghoul with an Appetite" PaleBeast-DM3-JP-VG.png | #597 "Pale Beast" LittleChimera-DM3-JP-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" ViolentRain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" KeyMace2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #600 "Key Mace #2" Tenderness-DM3-JP-VG.png | #601 "Tenderness" PenguinSoldier-DM3-JP-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" FairyDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" ObeseMarmotofNefariousness-DM3-JP-VG.png | #604 "Obese Marmot of Nefariousness" LiquidBeast-DM3-JP-VG.png | #605 "Liquid Beast" TwinLongRods2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #606 "Twin Long Rods #2" GreatBill-DM3-JP-VG.png | #607 "Great Bill" ShiningFriendship-DM3-JP-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Bladefly-DM3-JP-VG.png | #609 "Bladefly" ElectricLizard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" HirosShadowScout-DM3-JP-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" LadyofFaith-DM3-JP-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" TwinHeadedThunderDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" HunterSpider-DM3-JP-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" ArmoredStarfish-DM3-JP-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" HourglassofCourage-DM3-JP-VG.png | #616 "Hourglass of Courage" MarineBeast-DM3-JP-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" WarriorofTradition-DM3-JP-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" RockSpirit-DM3-JP-VG.png | #619 "Rock Spirit" Snakeyashi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" SuccubusKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" IllWitch-DM3-JP-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" TheThingThatHidesintheMud-DM3-JP-VG.png | #623 "The Thing That Hides in the Mud" HighTideGyojin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" FairyoftheFountain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" AmazonoftheSeas-DM3-JP-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Nekogal2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" WitchsApprentice-DM3-JP-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" ArmoredRat-DM3-JP-VG.png | #629 "Armored Rat" AncientLizardWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #630 "Ancient Lizard Warrior" MaidenoftheMoonlight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" StoneOgreGrotto-DM3-JP-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" WingedEggofNewLife-DM3-JP-VG.png | #633 "Winged Egg of New Life" NightLizard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #634 "Night Lizard" QueensDouble-DM3-JP-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" BlueWingedCrown-DM3-JP-VG.png | #636 "Blue-Winged Crown" Trent-DM3-JP-VG.png | #637 "Trent" QueenofAutumnLeaves-DM3-JP-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" AmphibiousBugroth-DM3-JP-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" AcidCrawler-DM3-JP-VG.png | #640 "Acid Crawler" InvaderoftheThrone-DM3-JP-VG.png | #641 "Invader of the Throne" MysticalSheep1-DM3-JP-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" DiskMagician-DM3-JP-VG.png | #643 "Disk Magician" FlameViper-DM3-JP-VG.png | #644 "Flame Viper" RoyalGuard-DM3-JP-VG.png | #645 "Royal Guard" GruesomeGoo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #646 "Gruesome Goo" Hyosube-DM3-JP-VG.png | #647 "Hyosube" MachineAttacker-DM3-JP-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Hibikime-DM3-JP-VG.png | #649 "Hibikime" WhiptailCrow-DM3-JP-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" KunaiwithChain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" MagicalLabyrinth-DM3-JP-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" WarriorElimination-DM3-JP-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" Salamandra-DM3-JP-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Cursebreaker-DM3-JP-VG.png | #655 "De-Spell" EternalRest-DM3-JP-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Megamorph-DM3-JP-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Metalmorph-DM3-JP-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" WingedTrumpeter-DM3-JP-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" AcidRain-DM3-JP-VG.png | #660 "Acid Rain" CrushCardVirus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card Virus" EradicatingAerosol-DM3-JP-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" BreathofLight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" EternalDrought-DM3-JP-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" CurseofMillenniumShield-DM3-JP-VG.png | #665 "Curse of Millennium Shield" YamadronRitual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #666 "Yamadron Ritual" GateGuardianRitual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #667 "Gate Guardian Ritual" ShinePalace-DM3-JP-VG.png | #668 "Shine Palace" ShadowSpell-DM3-JP-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" BlackLusterRitual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" ZeraRitual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #671 "Zera Ritual" HarpiesFeatherDuster-DM3-JP-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" WarLionRitual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #673 "War-Lion Ritual" BeastlyMirrorRitual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #674 "Beastly Mirror Ritual" UltimateDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #675 "Ultimate Dragon" CommencementDance-DM3-JP-VG.png | #676 "Commencement Dance" HamburgerRecipe-DM3-JP-VG.png | #677 "Hamburger Recipe" RevivalofSennenGenjin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #678 "Revival of Sennen Genjin" NovoxsPrayer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #679 "Novox's Prayer" CurseofTriHornedDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #680 "Curse of Tri-Horned Dragon" HouseofAdhesiveTape-DM3-JP-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" Eatgaboon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" BearTrap-DM3-JP-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" InvisibleWire-DM3-JP-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" AcidTrapHole-DM3-JP-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" WidespreadRuin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" GoblinFan-DM3-JP-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" BadReactiontoSimochi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" ReverseTrap-DM3-JP-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" FakeTrap-DM3-JP-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" RevivedSerpentNightDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #691 "Revived Serpent Night Dragon" TurtleOath-DM3-JP-VG.png | #692 "Turtle Oath" ContractofMask-DM3-JP-VG.png | #693 "Contract of Mask" ResurrectionofChakra-DM3-JP-VG.png | #694 "Resurrection of Chakra" PuppetRitual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #695 "Puppet Ritual" JavelinBeetlePact-DM3-JP-VG.png | #696 "Javelin Beetle Pact" GarmaSwordOath-DM3-JP-VG.png | #697 "Garma Sword Oath" CosmoQueensPrayer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #698 "Cosmo Queen's Prayer" RevivalofDokurorider-DM3-JP-VG.png | #699 "Revival of Dokurorider" FortressWhalesOath-DM3-JP-VG.png | #700 "Fortress Whale's Oath" PerformanceofSword-DM3-JP-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" HungryBurger-DM3-JP-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Sengenjin-DM3-JP-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" SkullGuardian-DM3-JP-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" TriHornedDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" SerpentNightDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" SkullKnight-DM3-JP-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" CosmoQueen-DM3-JP-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Chakra-DM3-JP-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" CrabTurtle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Mikazukinoyaiba-DM3-JP-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" MeteorDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" MeteorBDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" FirewingPegasus-DM3-JP-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" PsychoPuppet-DM3-JP-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" GarmaSword-DM3-JP-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" JavelinBeetle-DM3-JP-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" FortressWhale-DM3-JP-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Dokurorider-DM3-JP-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" MaskofShineDark-DM3-JP-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" MagicianofBlackChaos-DM3-JP-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black Chaos" DarkMagicRitual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" SlotMachine-DM3-JP-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" SpaceMegatron-DM3-JP-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" RedArcheryGirl-DM3-JP-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" RyuRan-DM3-JP-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-Ran" MangaRyu-ran-DM3-JP-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-Ran" ToonMermaid-DM3-JP-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" ToonSummonedSkull-DM3-JP-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skull" DarkEyesIllusionist-DM3-JP-VG.png | #730 "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" Relinquished-DM3-JP-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" JigenBakudan-DM3-JP-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" ThousandEyesIdol-DM3-JP-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-Eyes Idol" ThousandEyesRestrict-DM3-JP-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-eyes Restrict" SteelOgreGrotto2-DM3-JP-VG.png | #735 "Steel Ogre Grotto #2" BlastSphere-DM3-JP-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Hyozanryu-DM3-JP-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" AlphatheMagnetWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #738 "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" LegiontheFiendJester-DM3-JP-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend Jester" InvitationtoaDarkSleep-DM3-JP-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Dark Sleep" LordofDragons-DM3-JP-VG.png | #741 "Lord of Dragons" RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #742 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" BarrelDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" HannibalNecromancer-DM3-JP-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromancer" PantherWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" ThreeHeadedGeedo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #746 "Three-Headed Geedo" GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-DM3-JP-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" StoneStatueoftheAztecs-DM3-JP-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" Berfomet-DM3-JP-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-DM3-JP-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" GearGolemtheMovingFortress-DM3-JP-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" Jinzo-DM3-JP-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" SwordsmanofLandstar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Landstar" CyberRaider-DM3-JP-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" TheFiendMegacyber-DM3-JP-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacyber" ReflectBounder-DM3-JP-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" BetatheMagnetWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #757 "Beta the Magnet Warrior" BigShieldGardna-DM3-JP-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" DollofDemise-DM3-JP-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" DMagicianGirl-DM3-JP-VG.png | #760 "Dark Magician Girl" AlligatorsSword-DM3-JP-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" InsectQueen-DM3-JP-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" ParasiteParacide-DM3-JP-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" SkullMarkLadybug-DM3-JP-VG.png | #764 "Skull-Mark Ladybug" TinyGuardian-DM3-JP-VG.png | #765 "Little-Winguard" PinchHopper-DM3-JP-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" BlueEyesToonDragon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #767 "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" TheUnhappyMaiden-DM3-JP-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" WallofIllusion-DM3-JP-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" NeotheMagicSwordsman-DM3-JP-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swordsman" ManEatingTreasureChest-DM3-JP-VG.png | #771 "Man-eating Treasure Chest" SorcereroftheDoomed-DM3-JP-VG.png | #772 "Sorcerer of the Doomed" SwordHunter-DM3-JP-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" DrillBug-DM3-JP-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" DeepseaWarrior-DM3-JP-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" BiteShoes-DM3-JP-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Spikebot-DM3-JP-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" Ooashi-DM3-JP-VG.png | #778 "Ooashi" SatelliteCannon-DM3-JP-VG.png | #779 "Satellite Cannon" MutantCrab-DM3-JP-VG.png | #780 "Mutant Crab" BrainControl-DM3-JP-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" AntiRaigeki-DM3-JP-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" Black Illusion Ritual-DM3-JP-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Ritual" ChangeofHeart-DM3-JP-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Multiply-DM3-JP-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" ExileoftheWicked-DM3-JP-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicked" LastDayofWitch-DM3-JP-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" RestructerRevolution-DM3-JP-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolution" PotofGreed-DM3-JP-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" TheInexperiencedSpy-DM3-JP-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced Spy" GateSword-DM3-JP-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" SteelFanFighter-DM3-JP-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" LeopardGirl-DM3-JP-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" TheLastWarriorfromAnotherPlanet-DM3-JP-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior from Another Planet" DunamesDarkWitch-DM3-JP-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" GarneciaElefantis-DM3-JP-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" TotalDefenseShogun-DM3-JP-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shogun" BeastofTalwar-DM3-JP-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" CyberTechAlligator-DM3-JP-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-Tech Alligator" TalonsofShurilane-DM3-JP-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilane" Gallery Gallery Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent